Cambiar nuestras primeras impresiones
by Katsura-chan Uchina
Summary: DEISAKU se supone que es tu enemigo, entonces por que rayos has terminado en sus brazos? [Oneshot, WAFF] [Complete]


Cambiar nuestras primeras impresiones

DEISAKU

Naruto no me pertenece.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-si, había recibido ordenes del jefe de vigilar a las personas de la aldea oculta de la hoja, y el no estaba de buen humor, para nada, ese Tobi iba a pagárselas apenas tuviera un chance, y no es que no pudiera, si no que tenia que esperar, Deidara no se para, solo espera un tiempo, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa-…..-una de sus palomas de arcilla le guiaba por el camino asta los intrusos, eran 8 personas en total, debía andarse con cuidado ya que todos eran sumamente poderosos-

lllllllllll

creo que lo mejor es que nos detengamos en este lugar –dijo el ninja copia mientras dejaba sus maletas en el suelo y empezaba a buscar su futon-

pero, Kakashi-sensei, tenemos que ir rápido, no sabemos que pueda hacer el teme si encuentra primero a su hermano datebayo!! –dijo entusiasmado y con ánimos renovados-

etto…Naruto-kun –lo llamo pasito- mira que no podemos exponernos así de fácil al enemigo

Hinata tiene razón, así que alista tus cosas y acuestate de una buena vez, mañana será un día muy largo –le regaño Yamato-

-a regañadientes hizo su espacio, todos debían hacer turnos de a 1 hora-

Yan-ken-pon!! –dijeron todos al unísono-….rayos!! –grito la pelirosa que había sido la primera en perder, le tocaba el primer turno, luego Sai y así asta que todos quedaron repartidos, con una mirada furiosa ordeno a todos que se acostaran luego de haber consumido una insípida comida y ella se subió a un árbol para poder ver mejor, todos cayeron dormidos rápidamente debido al viaje tan agotador y la pelirosa estaba alerta a cualquier movimiento extraño o sonido raro-

……-los quince minutos mas aburridos de su vida-…..-pareció ver un ave, agudizo el ojo y en un árbol cercano el pájaro se estrello, se bajo corriendo sintiendo lastima por el animal y se acerco a donde creyó que fue el impacto, y ahí la vio- oh pobrecilla te has golpeado muy fuerte –se agacho y la tomo entre sus manos, pero algo no andaba bien, con la poca luz que de luna que se filtraba entre las ramas, miro hacia el frente aun con la cosa rara entre sus manos- capa negra y nubes rojas –susurro al ver al sujeto que estaba al frente, soltó lo que tenia y salto hacia atrás adoptando una posición de ataque-

No te apresures linda –dijo con gracia y simpatía, ejecuto un par de sellos y miles de arañas diminutas se posaron sobre la Haruno que cayó en el suelo en el momento en que todas ellas explotaron-

-se arrastro por el suelo con quemaduras por todo el cuerpo, que aunque no figuraron ningún problema para ella si fueron muy dolorosas- qu..quien eres tú? –dijo incorporándose-

Con que un justsu medico eh!! –se acerco a ella con mucha paciencia- parece que serás un problema –rió y el viento de la noche meció su flequillo rubio, se agacho asta ella que permanecía inmóvil y con furia destellante de verde-

Quien eres –volvió a preguntar ahora con un kunai en la mano-

Soy Deidara, supongo que ya sabes que soy de akatsuki –dijo demasiado cerca para el gusto de la chica- e venido a detenerlos, así que lo mejor es que te rindas –dijo tomándola de la barbilla-

-puso el kunai en el cuello del hombre- quieres gritar?, o la que debe gritar soy yo?

-la miro a los ojos, fijamente, fue cuestión de segundos el darse cuenta de que esa chica valía la pena- como te llamas?

Sakura Haruno, ninja de la hoja –dijo mientras el con una mano la tomaba de la cintura, con la otra acariciaba su cabello, y ella mientras tanto presiono el arma haciendo salir un hilillo de sangre del cuello de su oponente, sus ojos seguían fijos, verde con azul, respirando agitadamente, miedo de parte de ella, diversión por el lado de el-

Corta, sin piedad –susurro en el odio de la chica a la cual la empezaron a atacar unos escalofríos por todo el cuerpo- aun puedes gritar

-el ruido seco del kunai contra el suelo fue lo único que se escucho durante unos minutos, la sangre seguía bajando por la blanca piel del enemigo y ella ya no podía controlar su respiración desenfrenada-

-la acerco mucho mas y la mano que se posaba entre el rosa bajo asta su espalda lentamente, y con cada roce el ambiente se volvía mas tenso, en un intento de detener aquel absurdo contacto poso sus manos en el pecho del chico y empujo un poco de el que le sonrió nuevamente-

….-le estaba desesperando esa herida tan cercana, ese abrazo tan calido, aquella incierta e indebida inmediación, llevo ambas manos desde el pecho de el asta posarse en su cuello, cerro los ojos tomo aire y un chakra verde emano de sus dedos índice curando al adverso-

Puedo matarte ahora mismo –ella mantenía sus manos delicadas y suaves sobre su cuello, en la comisura de su rostro, sus pechos se rozaban en la oscuridad por la sacudida respiración de la pelirosa, envolvía ese pequeño cuerpo con sus brazos y sus ojos seguían abiertos y expectantes- aun…aun puedes gritar –dijo en un suspiro muy cerca de los labios de la chica-

No se me antoja gritar –respondió segura y cerro la distancia entre ellos en un frote de labios, se aferro al cuello del chico que lamía suavemente y con antojo sus labios, y sentía las manos ansiosas de contacto adentrándose bajo su camisa acariciando el nacimiento de sus caderas y el fin de su espalda-……..

Fea, deberías estar vigilando –dijo el recién llegado Sai, sin cambiar la expresión calmada de su rostro y recostándose en el tronco de un árbol-

-se soltó rápidamente del rubio y se giro completamente sonrojada hacia su compañero- yo..esto..Sai, no es lo que tu estas pensando…yo no –se trabo al intentar dar una explicación que no serviría de nada-

-adopto una posición de defensa- suéltala, no le hagas daño

-Deidara amenazo el cuello de Sakura de la misma forma en que ella lo había hecho antes y la sangre no tardo en causarle un escozor a la chica- ahora puedes gritar Sakura –rió en el oído de la asustada kunoichi, mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de esta con algo de fuerza y luego lamió suavemente- nos volveremos a ver –se le escapo una risita, de un salto hacia atrás se separo y subió en una de sus esculturas en la que se alejo volando-

-cerró ambas manos en un puño hacia su falda, la cara sonrojada, el pequeño rió de sangre y una vergüenza infinita-

Será mejor que te cures y te vayas a dormir –le dijo sacándola de su trance- fea, tu no dices nada, yo no digo nada –sonrió-

Hai –camino un poco- gracias Sai –desapareció con rumbo a su futon y por el camino cerro su herida-

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

mi primer deisaku, adoro a dei-chan es tan lindo n.n

espero que les haya gustado

dejen un review

kisu


End file.
